Category talk:Maiar
Beornings I'm not sure if the Beornings should be mentioned here.The Article about Beorn the Ancient is so far only a conclusion or derivation. This Beorn is mentioned in Treasures of Middle-Earth, he lived prior to 1650 so he must be another Beorn than Beorn I.Anna Arquette's Article names the five Houses of Beor, nor Beorn, but it seems logical that the same character is meant.In Addition to what Gandalf says in the Hobbit that Beor(n) Character was the Archafther of the Beijabar or Misty Mountains men... and probably the first Skinchanger.Also the Great Black Bears are mentioned as creatures of Araw... hinting that they may have been Maiar or Maiarindi.... So I would mention the Great Black Bears and that Beor(n), but not the Beoenings or Beijabar as a whole (how many generations must pass that a bloodline may still be considered Maiarind? I don't know... but for example we certainly would'nt mention the royal line of Númenór despite their common ancestor Melian...)--Haerangil (talk) 04:34, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I agree with this assessment, however, Beorn the Ancient is different from the Beorn we know in the Hobbit right? So most likely he is a Maiar, and all his descendents were probably Maiarindi right? I mean, I just don't see a bear mating with a human to produce the Beornings. Now a Maiar who has the bear transforming ability, I could see mating with a human in much the same way Luthien and Beren did. :Agreed.That first Beorn must be A Maia or a Maiarind.--Haerangil (talk) 07:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Malezar I have removed Malezar.Malezar is called a Vampire in some sources while others simply speak of him as "Vampiric Human".In Shadow in the South he is described as an undead Black Númenórean, so he is no Maia.--Haerangil (talk) 07:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't he be considered a Morvul, an offspring of a vampire? Or is he purely undead? There is probably no relation but I just wanted your opinion. --Roleplayer. :As I understand it Merrevail and Mervyl are some sort of lesser Vampires.I'm still not yet sure if they are the offpring of the greater Maiarin-Vampires or probably undead humans that became infected...--Haerangil (talk) 08:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Can someone please fill in the rest of the details about all the Maiar? Moran half valar (talk) 19:20, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :What exactly are you looking for? I´d have to look them up in the MERP Books, where most of them are described.--Haerangil (talk) 12:24, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Could you find Airatano? I would appreciate that, since I know nothing of him. Oh, and the Spirit of Anor, which, isn't it Gulhavar? Moran half valar (talk) 20:46, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :The Spirit of Arnor appears in Interplays Lord of the Rings Game I. But i just found out he wasn't a Maia but the Undead pirit of Gardeleg, a Cardolanian Lord...--Haerangil (talk) 15:13, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Iǘe just found Airatano... in some unofficial Add-on for MECCG: http://svn.councilofelrond.org/svn/metw/graphics/Metw/Court/ He seems to be a Warrior-Demon of the Court of Ardor, though i couldn't find him in the original Module...--Haerangil (talk) 16:01, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Jusr reread The Mumakan Fan-Module... Airatani's just another name of Leshy's--Haerangil (talk) 15:22, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Haerangil, any chance you could finish the Maiar groups section of this page? I did the Lintips, not much known about them. Or if you have another follower who knows actually what these things are--could they finish them? Thank you and have a good day. Moran half valar (talk) 21:28, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :I´ll try to find some time for it.--Haerangil (talk) 21:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Question, Haerangil, which of these Maiar did tolkien actually write about fleetingly? I know most of these are from MERP/ICE, but do we have a list on this wiki that shares the evil and good maiar that tolkien thought about? Moran half valar (talk) 22:16, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :You mean a list of quasi-canonical Maiar? No , not yet.This is an RPG Wiki anyway... but we could separate a section for canonical Characters in the Maiar article...--Haerangil (talk) 07:26, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I think we should Haerangil, I think that would give the wiki some more structure. The canonical maiar, should also consist of the quasi canonical ones as well such as Lusion, Lungorthin, and others that tolkien wrote on that are not necessarily discounted from the canon of the story. Moran half valar (talk) 03:08, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::How could we name that separate category?--Haerangil (talk) 12:01, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Why don't we call it assumed Maiar characters or Assumed Canonical Maiar? Moran half valar (talk) 01:22, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :I´m not happy with the term canocical.Even if they appear in some draft of the HoME it doesn't make them canonical.Quite the opposite, using Names such as Tevildo is a kind of recycling abandoned names Tolkien did drop and which are definitely non-canonical.Whjich doesn't mean we can't use them, this is RPG after all.--Haerangil (talk) 01:35, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Then lets call it Assumed Semi Canonical Maiar. Moran half valar (talk) 01:42, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Sacha &Tethil Sacha and Tethil were written about by JRR Tolkien? Let me know where cause I didn't think they were Moran half valar (talk) 02:58, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :As far as i know they were Tolkien's inventions. Tolkien Gateway states they are mentioned in the I-Lam na-Ngoldathon: The Grammar and Lexicon of the Gnomish Tongue.--Haerangil (talk) 05:25, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :Oh wow good to know, thank you. Moran half valar (talk) 13:46, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Should Caradhras, Old Man Willow, Captain of Morgoth, and Boldog be listed here in the Maia section? I tend to think that Maia in the legendarium, are those who fought with Melkor during the First War. I doubt these listed were with him. If you say they are then how? The concept for Orcs had not been developed, so Boldog and the Captain of Morgoth could not be Orcs at that time. So how can they be Maia? Moran half valar (talk) 14:00, December 1, 2017 (UTC) : well, they are nature-spirits... either spirits of Arda or former Maiar.I believe that Maiar in this sense applies to all lesser Ainur or spirits who took part in the great music, while the nature spirits such as Bombadil or Withywindle MIGHT still have a different origin (spirits of Arda?).Boldog certainly was a fallen Maia according to JRRTs late writings, Old Man Willow could have either been a spirit of Arda or a demon inhabiting the old tree. The Drafts of the history of the Lord of the rings, The Return of the Shadow, seem to sufggest the latter -at least to my reading or understanding of the passage.Caradhras is a Maia or Winter Demon in both, the Lord of the rings PC RPG game by Interplay and in the Decipher LOTR RPG books, where he is considered a place-demon.--Haerangil (talk) 12:16, January 5, 2018 (UTC)